Royally Tripping
by BloodyMarry
Summary: He didn't know how he'd tripped so royally and fallen for Bill Weasley. But he certainly had fallen hard. HarryxBill
1. Gnome Greetings

**Royally Tripping**

Chapter One

**HBHB**

Harry was excited, he was spending his summer with the Weasley's, or at least what was left of his summer. And he would also be going to the Quidditch World cup in a few days, he could only imagine how great it was going to be.

It was now lunch in the Weasley home, the Burrow, and Harry knew that soon Ron's brother's Bill and Charlie were coming to join them. Harry was looking forward to meeting them, they both sounded really cool and exciting.

Bill was a curse-breaker in Egypt and Charlie worked with Dragon's in Romania. Egypt, and Romania, two of the most exhilarating place he'd ever heard of. The eldest Weasley children lead excruciatingly cool lifestyles, and anyone asked readily agreed.

"Harry, could you be a dear and go outside and help Ron get a few more of the gnomes out of the garden before the boys get here? We're going to be eating outside tonight," Harry gave a nod of his head and a smile before replying.

"Yes, ma'am," Mrs. Weasley's smiled.

"That's a good boy," Harry smiled again, he just couldn't help it around this motherly woman, she was filled with so much love, he felt lucky that he even knew her. Harry eventually found himself outside working with Ron on getting the yard gnomes, it wasn't easy work always but it was always fun.

Not too long into the "de-gnoming" of the yard, he'd wandered further into woods to sneak up on one of the most nasty of the gnomes. The gnome came out from behind a large boulder and bit onto Harry's ankle, having actually been stalking the young boy, his sharp little teeth went right through Harry's jeans.

Harry yelped before making an almost growling noise and running after the little monster who'd run towards the large lake near the Weasley's place.

The small garden gnome, squealing ran into the pond by accident (it'd been looking over it's shoulder at Harry making faces at him), but Harry had no problem with running after it.

He was thigh deep in the water, his practically falling apart gray converse full of water. When he got the swimming little thing's ankles he jerked the ankle back and pulled it up and dangled the gnome up in the air.

"Got you, you little booger," Harry said triumphantly as he let the magical creature hang in the air by it's small ankle.

"What're you doing, kid?" Harry whirled around in the water to face shore, only to find a tall and slender long haired red head clad in only a tan dragon hide vest, khaki's, and dragon hide boots staring at him as if he'd lost his mind.

Harry blushed furiously at the thoughts that entered his mind, and at the look on the man's face. But before he had time to reply with anything even remotely similar to words the little monster he was still holding pulled up and bit Harry's hand, drawing blood.

Harry screamed, lost his balance and dropped both himself and the gnome into water. The gnome was now clawing at his chest, and his nails were all stuck in Harry's shirt. Harry tried pulling him off but it didn't seem to be working, and he was submerged in the cloudy, murky water trying to hold his breath.

It was now clawing at his face and whatever else it could reach, and growling letting little air bubbles out of his mouth, in a way that honestly freaked Harry out. He got back out of the water and shouted for help, but the little thing jumped onto his face, and he stepped back in shock, his foot slid in mud and he fell down a large slope in the lake and feel back into the water, even deeper than before.

It wouldn't have been so hard to get out, that is if the gnome on him wasn't making it so hard for him, it was back on his shirt, ripping at it and pushing him further down. He felt like he was drowning, he couldn't breathe, and his vision was fading, his lungs were burning and screaming for air.

He got the insane thought that dying was a lot more anticlimactic than he'd though it would be. There was no tunnel or light, he wasn't getting flashes of his life. He'd thought it would all be a lot less…boring than this.

He suddenly felt his body jerked up, his shirt was practically ripped off of him, getting rid of the gnome. Two very strong and sturdy arms wrapped around him, he let his body go limp against the strangers bare broad chest. He really felt himself fading, all he could see was black, he had even gone numb to the pain in his lungs.

**BHBH**

The red headed male made it out of the lake in record time, holding on tightly to the water slicked and small body of the boy in his arms. When he reached land he immediately put the boy down on the ground, and with his mind racing he tilted the boy's head back, and pressed two fingers against the boy's pulse point. He had hardly had a pulse.

The man dropped his head to the other's open mouth and he listened for air, he wasn't breathing.

He opened the teen's mouth and pressed his own mouth to the boy's while putting his fingers on the boy's nose. He began to blow air into the kids mouth, and lungs, trying to revive him.

CPR.

He moved his mouth away from the boy's, and then pressed his hands to the smaller male's chest, he pressed down and lifted his hands up three times over and over, before he moved his mouth and hand back to the drowned boy's face to repeat what he'd first done. He did this again and again, but for how long he didn't know, before he finally got a response from the dark haired boy.

**HBHB**

Harry's small body jerked and he turned onto his side to cough up the water that had been trapped inside his lungs. He greedily sucked air to replace the lost water. His wide green eyes burned and stung with water and tears, as his stomach expelled what it had left there from breakfast.

Harry felt a large and warm hand press onto his naked back, he closed his eyes and sighed as he finished. His mysterious savior grabbed the vest he'd been wearing before and offered it to Harry.

"Thanks," Harry said groaning, before he lifted the vest to his mouth to wipe it. The hand that was still on his back moved and he slowly helped Harry stand, the boy's hands rested on the other man's arms as he tried to regain balance.

The dark haired teen's clouded eyes cleared after some blinking, he regained strength in his limbs, he felt more normal, though his brush with death had had a visible effect on him. He turned his head up and tried to take in the features of the man who'd saved him.

He looked familiar, and yet not at all. He had chiseled features, a strong jaw and lips that looked rough, not too small, but not too big either. They looked like that had been carved out of sin. His dark brown eyes looked so dark that they looked black, and Harry couldn't seem to stop himself from staring.

"You alright, kid?" Harry took a moment to try and collect his thoughts, and calm the beating of his heart, and slightly ragged breath. Harry gave a nod of his head in reply.

"Who are you?" Harry rasped up at the older male.

And with the famous Weasley half smile he answered, "Bill. My name's Bill Weasley. And you are…?"

**BHBH **

**A/N: **Originally I wrote this as one really big one-shot. But it got so long that I decided that I'd put it in chapters. I'll update very regularly since it's already finished. I hope you all enjoy it! There aren't many Bill and Harry stories out there, and it's one of my favorite pairings so I thought I'd contribute.

_I hope you decide to review!_

-Bloody


	2. Quidditch Qualms

**Royally Tripping**

Chapter Two

**HBHB**

"I just can't believe you of all people, _saved _Harry Potter!" Charlie Weasley said as he and his brother finished up the little table war they had started while setting up for dinner. They lowered them back onto the ground and stepped back to observe their handiwork, they weren't much more dented up then they had been before.

"Shut it, you. I was the reason that he was drowning," Bill said in a slightly playful but serious sort of way as he moved to lean against the bench table.

"Don't be stupid, it was the gnome," Bill shook his head at his younger brother, this had been going on for far too long already, he just couldn't convince his brother of what had actually had happened.

He'd shocked the boy, the gnome took it's chance and it bit the hell out of him and then it had all started. It had happened so fast it was like quick-sand, he was lucky he'd gotten there in time to pull Harry out of the water.

"He's cute though, don't you think?" Charlie asked smirking over his older brother with his arms crossed over the broad expanse of his chest. Bill just rolled his eyes.

"Ask me that in a few years, yeah?" Charlie agreed with a hearty sort of laugh, remarkably like his father's own laugh, and then he went back to setting the table. Bill looked out of the corner of his eyes and noticed Harry and Ron were both watching them now, he cleared his throat and moved off the side of the table to get back to work as well.

The thought that he wanted to start the table fighting again to impress them made him work even harder to avoid looking back at Harry.

**BHBH**

Ireland had won, and as Harry watched Ron sulk he sighed tiredly, a party was going on, and he wanted to celebrate but something just wouldn't let him alone. His bright and vibrant green eyes looked up and very suddenly got captured by the intense and dark gaze of the eldest Weasley child.

Bill looked away almost immediately, but Harry couldn't seem to force himself to look away as well. He was startled out of his starring as a grinning Cedric Diggory came over to him and slung an arm over his shoulders with a bright smile on his face. The dark haired Gryffindor gave a smile of his own to rival almost everyone's in the rooms.

"That was a great match, right Harry?" Cedric said as his eyes scanned the room taking in all of the partying people.

"You bet," Cedric moved them to sit on the bench behind them, Harry didn't protest in the least. Cedric had drunk a little much spiked butterbeer during the party, and he was tipsy along with over half the massive tent full of people.

As Cedric started on about something involving the match Harry's eyes moved, searching to find Bill once again. They found what they'd been looking for and when they did he saw Bill turn his head away and walk out of the magically enlarged tent.

"…Don't you agree, Harry?"

"Harry…?" the younger teen looked away from the exit of the tent and sent Cedric an apologetic smile.

"Yeah, sorry, Cedric. But I think Mr. Weasley needs help outside," Harry stood up, and pat Cedric's shoulder before he moved out of the tent to follow Bill.

"But Mr. Weasley's…back here…" Cedric drifted off as he looked back to see Mr. _Arthur _Weasley talking to his own father, laughing and speaking about the game like everyone else was.

The moment Harry pulled back the covering of the tent his eyes scanned the area filled with people sporting green flags, hats, shirts, signs and everything else in-between. But he wasn't interest in any of them, just the long haired red head, William Weasley.

But he was already gone.

**BHBH**

"What're you doing all the way out here?" Bill lifted his head and spotted the bright green haired young woman speaking to him. Nyphmadora Tonks. She was filling up a few canteens with the butterbeer coming out of the old water pump.

"Nothing, just wanted to get away," Bill answered honestly as she closed up the canteens, he moved to go to lean on a tree only a few feet behind him.

"And why's that?" Tonks questioned as she dropped two of the canteens to go and follow Bill. "Your team won didn't it?" she questioned smiling as her green hair turned white for a moment before turning an even darker green than before.

"Yea, they did. But it's not that. Actually, I'm not sure why," Bill said trailing off a little as he lifted a hand to let it run over his face, rubbing his sore eyes.

"Well while you were back their making googlie eyes at our littlest Potter, I was talking to Charlie and I heard what happened. Maybe it has to do with him?" Bill's eyes went a little wide but he didn't bother to act too shocked.

"How'd you…?" he asked as he turned to look at the bright girl.

"Know?" Tonks gave a small amused snort before replying, "I am a girl, you know. I'm observant, if a little clumsy. And I have a pair of eyes. It was pretty obvious what you were doing, well to everyone who wasn't crying over the match," Tonks offered up the canteen she had kept with her, and Bill gladly took a large swig of it.

"Damn," he replied simply as he closed the drink up again and leaned his head back on the tree. Tonks smirked up at the considerably taller male and took the canteen back.

"Well if it helps any, you weren't he only one staring with wide _adoring _eyes," Bill turned curious eyes to the young woman next to him.

"And that means…?" he questioned.

"Don't play stupid. Harry couldn't keep his eyes off of you, and you know it," Bill began to protest but he stopped himself, he knew it was useless.

"Even if he…" Bill stopped himself and then tried again, he had to get all of this out, "I saw him with Diggory, he'd be better off," he trailed off suddenly noticing the almost violent look now on Tonk's face.

"Just because he's only fourteen doesn't mean he's a baby. He may not be legally old enough to have you but if you push him away now, in a few years when he is old enough he won't want you anymore. Don't do anything that you'll regret later," Tonks gave Bill a hard look before shaking her head, trying to pull herself out of her sudden anger, she forced a small smile the older male's way.

"Just be careful with him, that's all I'm saying," she tried to amend. She had related to Harry too much for a moment. It had hurt to even think that she still didn't have a chance with the man that she wanted, and she was even legal now.

She lifted a hand and let it rest on Bill's forearm for a moment before she walked away. The moment would have seemed out of character for Tonks if it had not been for the crash of her face hitting the ground as she tripped only a few feet away from Bill.

**HBHB**

**A/N: **I love Tonks. She's an ever bigger dork than me. (

_I hope you decide to review!_

-Bloody


	3. Tournament Tremors

**Royally Tripping**

Chapter Three

**HBHB**

"I don't think I can do this. It's…a dragon. I mean, I know what I have to try to do, but I can't," Harry's heart sank further, he was more nervous now than he had ever been before. Harry had mere minutes (or hours, he wasn't sure how long it would take the others to defeat or be defeated by their dragons) until he had to face his dragon.

He knew that he was psyching himself out, scaring himself, but he couldn't help it. He wondered now where his great Gryffindor courage had run off to?

Harry stood from his small dragon hide covered, straight backed chair and moved to pace the floor in front of it. He looked up when he heard cheers, the butterflies in his stomach became rocks. Harry suddenly heard movement behind him and his eyes went wide at who he saw standing there.

"Bill?"

"Hey, Harry," Bill moved through the small slit in the tent, he closed it quickly behind him so that he wouldn't attract attention and then went to stand in front of Harry.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked.

"I got here a little late, but I wanted to come and wish you good luck, and ask you if you had-"

Harry wasn't sure where the courage came from but he didn't question it as he stopped Bill and finished his sentence for him, "If I had a plan?"

Bill gave a small smirk, but nodded his head all the same, "Yeah."

"I'm not sure if it'll work but yeah, I've got one. Thanks," Harry answered smiling, though still nervous. He took a small step closer to Bill as he noticed that the older man had done the same.

"I'm glad, just needed to make sure you didn't need any help," Harry decided to take that in the best way possible and ignore how that almost sounded as if Bill thought that he was incapable of fighting off the dragon on his own. Though his plan had pretty much originally been Moody's, but Harry ignored that fact.

"Well," I'll just go on then," Bill wasn't sure when he'd begun to act like a teenager again, hardly knowing what to say, feeling awkward and nervous. But Harry did this to him, he had frozen Bill in his boots the first time he'd seen him, and every time since.

"No!" Harry said suddenly as he saw Bill move to turn and leave, "Please don't go," he paused for a moment, nervous about what he knew he was going to say, "I don't want to be alone."

Bill, though he was surprised at Harry's words, gave a nod of his head, he moved to stand again near Harry. But the younger boy didn't notice and he sighed thankfully as he moved to sit on one of the four hospital beds. Bill followed him and sat down beside the young tournament champion.

"I won't leave until you want me to," Bill said as he put his hands into his jacket pockets, though being this near to Harry made him anything but cold.

"Thank you," Harry said blushing some, though feeling some of the suffocating nervousness and anxiety fade. He noticed briefly that his body seemed to lean towards Bill's taller and broader frame, he liked it.

For a moment he felt his nervousness spike rapidly once again at the sounds of screams from outside the tent, but when Bill slipped his hand back out of his pocket and moved it to sit next to Harry's hand all his fear of the dragon seemed to cease. Along with his breathing.

Bill's hand reached over and took Harry's own hand into his, he let his fingers slip through Harry's so that they could wrap closer together.

The bright and curiously hazel eyes of Harry's best friend peaked through the tent flap, her eyes followed their hand's movements and she smiled. She closed the tent entrance and she silently decided to herself that she wouldn't tell, not until Harry did. She'd protect his secret. As well as the entrance. She wasn't going to let anyone in and ruin what was happening back inside.

**BHBH**

"It's wrong, you don't have to say it, but I can't help it," Bill said with an almost silent groan as his brother's Charlie, Fred and George came into his and Charlie's old room.

They'd come back home for Christmas break, and since the second task had ended he'd been trying to avoid his brothers. Each and everyone of them seemed to have something to say about what they'd seen back at the second task.

His brothers had seem him leaving the tent, they'd seen him talking with Harry after, they knew. And he knew they knew because he'd seen them, and he'd seen the way they'd tried to talk to him about it later, but he'd somehow managed to avoid them.

"I wasn't going to say anything to you," Charlie said as he sat himself onto his own bed across from where Bill laid on his own.

"No but you were saying it to them," Charlie opened his mouth to at least try and defend himself.

"But you don't mind-"

"Because you know we won't say anything. And we can help," George finished for his twin brother. Bill gave a nod of his head.

"It's fine. Suggestions?" Bill asked tiredly, it had taken a lot for him to finally admit how he felt about Harry. To accept it. He felt like an old pervert, Harry was younger then his youngest little brother. How could he like someone that age? He ran a hand over his face and sighed again.

"Suggestions?" George asked.

"It's not like you've got some disease," Fred finished.

"I didn't mean it like that," Bill said with a bit of an edge to his voice, "I just don't know what I'm going to do about the way that I…" he hadn't even said it aloud yet. Not ever. He and Harry hadn't actually talked about it yet. He didn't know if he was just a coward or if he really hadn't found the right time to try and approach the young Hogwarts Champion.

"-Feel? Maybe you should actually talk to him about it? Let him know?" Charlie suggested as he leaned against the wall behind the right side of his bed.

"But he's a kid. It's illegal, and besides it's unlikely that he'd feel the same about another man," he ignored the fact that he had held Harry's hand before. He'd put it down to the boy's nerves, he'd needed comforting, that was all that it was. Harry couldn't possibly feel the same about him.

"Who likes you?" came a deep voice from the hallway, when the door opened all the way Ron came into view, and Bill was about to answer him when Harry came into the steadily cramping room as well.

Bill noticed that Harry was avoiding looking at him now, and he wanted to beat himself up for being so stupid. Now Harry probably thought that he was interested in someone. Because what if Harry did like him back, and what if he'd just ruined all his chances with him?

"Nothing, Ronald, my boy, you're sensitive child-like mind wouldn't be able to comprehend this very grown-up, _adult _conversation," Fred said grinning. Ron's ears went red, and he looked ready to argue.

"Oi!" he shouted at his older brother. But Ron was stopped even before his rant could begin when Hermione and Ginny came into the room and broke it all up.

"Come on now, boys act your age," Hermione said sending a disapproving glare at Ron, who threw his hands up and pointed at Fred.

"He started it," Ron said in a whining voice, Fred snickered and pointed to Fred.

"He's Fred, not me," George gave him a flat look before giving in and nodding his head accepting the false accusation.

"Liar," Ron said getting red in the face, Ginny came up and took her older twin brothers by the ears and dragging them out of the room. The two of them struggled and protested uselessly the entire way.

"Come on guys, it's time to set up for dinner," Hermione finished looking back at Harry, Bill and Charlie as he took Ron by the elbow and walked him out of the room. Harry moved quickly after them, not wanting to left behind with Bill.

The eldest Weasley male watched with disappointed eyes as Harry walked away. He'd really buggered things up this time.

**BHBH**

**A/N: **Fred and George are always really fun to write. )

_I hope you decide to review!_

-Bloody


	4. Burrow Bothers

**Royally Tripping**

Chapter Four

**HBHB**

Harry laid back in the covers of Ron's bed, as the older boy snored and tried to snatch them away. Harry let him, the room was burning up, he was sweating, not much but enough to leave his skin sticky and uncomfortable under the bed covers.

Though the heat wasn't the only thing leaving Harry hot and uncomfortable, it was embarrassment and upset and what he'd walked in on earlier. What he'd done back at the second task.

He should have known that he wouldn't stand a chance. He was too young, little, immature, he was a child in Bill Weasley's eyes. The curse-breaker probably had a little gorgeous blonde girlfriend waiting for him back in Egypt.

Harry felt his cheeks flush, the heated blush moved down his neck and he felt a little sick at what a fool he'd made of himself. He hated that it was so hot here, but he wasn't sure if it had more to do with the heat trapped in the small room, the body heat stuck between he and Ron in the sheets, or if it had to do with Bill. Or all three of them.

Harry decided to get out of bed. It was too stifling in Ron's room. He needed to get out.

Harry crept down the Burrow's small hallways, trying not to bump into any of the moving family portraits of nick-knacks hanging on the walls. He got to the kitchen and was a little shocked to see Charlie there, for a moment he'd convinced himself that it was Bill.

"Hey, you. What're you doing up?" Charlie asked pouring himself a cup of warm tea. The room was a lot cooler than Ron's had been by far.

"I couldn't sleep," Harry said as he tugged at the hem of his long night shirt.

"Well come on then," Charlie said congenially as he motioned for Harry to sit down at the table. Harry took the offered seat with a small smile.

"Want any?" Charlie asked pointing to the tea, Harry gave a nod of his head.

"Thanks," he said when the tea was pushed across the table and left in front of him.

Silence hung between them, Harry not sure what to say, and Charlie not sure if what he wanted to say was appropriate. Charlie noted that Harry took a large gulp of the tea, with a smile. He was suddenly reminded of all the times that he'd sat like this with his father, needing advice in the middle of the night, drinking tea. It was nice actually.

Charlie scratched at his scalp before giving Harry a smile that reminded the young boy a lot of his mother, "Anything on your mind?" he asked, noticing that Harry looked a little red and flushed under the dim lights of the kitchen.

Harry tried not to say anything, but it was so hard, when someone like Charlie Weasley asked you a question like that you just couldn't stop yourself from speaking. He had this way about him, he was so trusting, and he just seemed to be so honest and kind. Harry pulled his lip out of the tight hold his teeth and he nodded his head.

"Do I…Do I seem like a little kid to you?" he felt instantly stupid asking this question, but it had just came out, there had been no stopping it.

Charlie didn't hesitate in his answer, "No. Harry you're anything but a 'little kid.' You've gotta give people time though, they hear a number, and age and they assume things about you. You might only be fourteen but you're more mature than at least half the people that I know. Don't cut yourself short, Harry," the only surviving Potter got some comfort in the ease with which Charlie had answered him.

For now he'd said some of what Harry had needed to hear. He wasn't sure how the older male had known just what to say. But he had, and Harry was grateful for it.

He didn't want to ask the next question that was on his mind. He especially didn't want the answer to that question. If he wasn't a kid, then why did it feel like Bill thought that he was? Harry dropped his head down onto the table and yawned, Charlie smiled.

"Why don't you go to bed, Harry. You're tired," Harry shook his head, but his eyes closed anyways, and he yawned again.

The teenager felt himself drift off to sleep and Charlie couldn't help but grin. Whenever he had trouble sleeping he always added the tiniest amount of dreamless sleep potion.

The dragon breeder sat his own hot mug down, (which he hadn't sipped from yet) he then moved to the other side of the table. He pulled Harry's chair out and lifted the boy into his thickly muscles arms, Harry was about his height, but the boy was half his size in muscle- if that, so Charlie had no problem lifting him up.

He carried Harry to the large and worn, yet comfortable couch in the family room, he laid the boy on it and pulled a warm blanket over him. His mum had made it, anyone could tell that she'd knit it. It had a large 'W' on the front.

"Good night, Harry," Charlie said before he took the boy's glasses off and then lit a small fire so Harry didn't freeze during the night before he went back to his own tea.

**HBHB**

"Don't worry, Mrs. Weasley, I've got it," Harry said smiling as he took his own trunk to the family's newest (old) muggle car. He lifted it up and put it in the magically enlarged trunk. She fussed about the weight and insisted on using spells to make them lighter but Harry turned the bustling woman back inside the house.

"You're going to freeze out here. Go on, I hear Ginny form here, she needs your help," Harry said smiling at the motherly woman. She smiled down at Harry and pulled him into a warm hug, she pulled away after a few moments and kissed his cheeks.

"You be careful now, Harry dear, I don't want you to hurt yourself," Harry waited as she gave him a quick look over running her hand over his forehead to push his bangs away before she made a noise like she was going to cry. She blinked a few times and then let him go before moving quickly to the sounds of Ginny's screaming about her lost something or another.

Harry took Ron's trunk next and moved to the car with it, it wasn't too heavy so he got it in just fine. He did the same with Fred's, but then for whatever reason George's was a little heavier. He was probably sneaking back experiments, and WWW products.

Harry grinned at the thought but that grin faded as he tried to actually lift the trunk. His feet slid back a little in the snow and he almost dropped it.

"Probably smuggling something if I know George," Harry really did loose his grip on the trunk this time and it dropped in the snow, Harry shouted when it almost landed on his foot, and groaned when the dropped trunk splattered a little mud and snow on Harry's pants.

He looked up at the tall red head standing above him and he took in a cold gulp of frozen air, worried about why it had suddenly gotten so hot.

"Hi, Bill," the taller male gave Harry an apologetic smile, as he tried not to laugh.

"I didn't mean to scare you," he moved closer to Harry and then bent down to pick up the trunk, Harry walked to the other side and they both lifted it to get it in the trunk, Harry grumbling at the still chuckling other male.

"That it?" Bill questioned after they'd both calmed down and lifted the trunk into the back, Harry shook his head and looked back at the closed front door.

"Still have to wait on Ginny. I think Fred got Ron to steal one of her favorite jumpers or something," Bill shoved his hands into his jacket pocket's and heard himself laugh, puffs of visible air left Bill's mouth.

"Sounds like him. Ron can get suckered into anything," Bill leaned against the side of the car, facing the Weasley's front yard, and the large expanse of snow and trees in front of it.

Harry moved to the other side of the car and leaned against it much like Bill was doing, he didn't look up at the older male though for fear that his face would give something away.

It got a little quiet after that, they could hear inside the house as the rest of the family of Weasley's ate and chatted. Dishes clinked and Ron burped leaving Percy to lift the morning paper to smack the back of his head, sending their brothers into fits of laughter while their mother tried to quiet them all down again. Not that they were really quiet in the first place.

"Christmas was nice," Harry said, finally turning to look up at Bill. The older male smiled and then looked back down at Harry.

"Yeah, thanks for the clippers Harry. I'm sure mum appreciated it," Harry couldn't help but grin.

"Hey, I didn't buy them, she put me up to it. Offered me an extra jumper for my birthday. I think she figured though if I could get you to cut your hair, you could get me to cut mine," Bill let out a loud and genuinely amused laugh, Harry couldn't help but join in.

"Well I like our hair," Bill said after he'd stopped his laughing. He turned more to face Harry and then lifted and hand to take a few of Harry's shaggy locks into his hand.

Harry didn't know how to respond, but as the laughter died completely and everything around them seemed to still and quiet, he lost his ability to think straight. He looked up into Bill's lighter than usual brown eyes, he couldn't help but be attracted to them. He knew he could get lost in them, and without even trying.

He didn't realize that it had happened until it actually had. Harry was standing on the tips of his toes, his eyes were closed, and his chest pressed against Bill's as Bill leaned in and pressed his lips against Harry's.

Bill's lips moved against his, leaving them hot and numb against the cold. Bill had his hands buried in Harry's shaggy hair, pulling him further into their kiss. Bill's mouth opened his own as Harry did something he hadn't done before in his life.

Bill's hands moved from Harry's hair, and down his neck, shoulders and then arms to rest on Harry's hips, the touches that he left on cold bare skin leaving hot trails behind. He felt Bill's tongue touch onto his own, and move against it, Harry gasped a little at the feel of it and Bill pulled his body even closer.

Harry wrapped his arms around Bill's neck and kissed Bill even harder. But the need for air came sooner than either of them would have liked and they were forced to slow the kiss down and then totally stop it.

Harry mourned the seemingly early end to his first kiss.

Bill was staring at him now, in the same intense way that had first caught Harry when he was in the lake dangling the little garden gnome by his ankle. He took in even more of the cold, crisp air into his aching lungs.

Bill smiled at him, that half-smile that all the Weasley men had mastered, especially Bill. Harry felt his heart leap and he had to lean closer to the other male for support.

Bill lowered his head once again to kiss Harry but the front door opened and both Ginny and Hermione came out shouting back at the boys inside picking at their packing habits. Harry and Bill practically jumped apart, looking guilty as hell. Bill took a few steps farther into the front yard, while Harry, blushing like crazy stuck half his body in the truck pretending to situate the trunks.

"Hey, Harry. Bill," Ginny greeted as she dropped her trunk on the front steps, same as Hermione.

"Hi," Harry called, trying not to give anything away by his voice. He had to stay calm, it didn't seem like they'd seen them. They must've been facing the inside of the house, talking to someone, they had gotten lucky.

"Bill what're you doing out here?" Ginny asked seeing her brother finally turn around, a little red in the face but otherwise calm, he must've been cold.

"Helping Harry out. Getting some air," Ginny went to speak again but Hermione cut her off.

"It can get a little stifling in there this time of the year," Hermione smiled and then took Ginny's wrist.

"Well we've got to do a quick double check of the room. We'll see you guys in a few," she hurried to go back inside but Ginny didn't want to leave just yet.

"Hermione, we've double checked the room like thirty times," she protested practically whining, but Hermione was persistent. She'd vowed to herself to protect Harry's secret and she would continue to.

"Please, just one more time? I don't want to leave anything," Ginny sighed and let herself be dragged back inside.

"Fine, fine. But you know if we leave anything mum'll just owl it back to us," Harry heard her say before the front door closed again.

Harry sighed and almost fell into the empty space of the trunk with relief.

Getting caught had seemed though to shatter the mood for Bill. He gave Harry an apologetic look, something he seemed really very good at, and then he turned to leave.

"Bill?" Harry asked as he turned to see the man's back. Bill turned back around and he resisted the urge to run his hand over his face tiredly.

"I'm sorry, Harry, I can't do this. I shouldn't have…" he trailed off with a sigh. "I think I should go," he didn't wait for a reply from Harry before he turned around once again to go back inside.

**BHBH**

**A/N: **Poor Harry.

_I hope you decide to review!_

-Bloody


	5. Yuletide Yurnings

**Royally Tripping**

Chapter Five

**HBHB**

The ice cycles around him could melt for all he cared. He hadn't danced any other dance than the first required one, his date had run off with some Bulgarian and he was sitting in a pair of dark green robes that hung off of him like a dress.

Ron had left a while ago, after a fight with Hermione, and there were only a few couples left out on the dance floor. He'd even accidentally overheard a conversation that Karkaroff and Snape'd had. Not that he cared much at this point.

But the night hadn't been great to start off with. Harry had gotten news that Bill had gone back to Egypt and he wasn't making another trip for a while. So Harry was on his own. He was left pining for a man that he had absolutely no chance with.

He sat at his table and watched as the last of the couples cleared off the dance floor. The band was close packing up and prefects were coming back around to check and make sure that no one had passed out under the tables.

"Harry? What're you doing here?" Harry looked up and met eyes with Cedric Diggory. The older boy was smiling down at him as if he didn't have a care in the world, he had taken one of the prettiest girls at Hogwarts to the Yule Ball. Not that Cedric had cared, he was one of the prettiest boys at Hogwarts if Harry were to be honest with himself.

But he was nothing compared to Bill. Harry kept remembering that December morning when he'd been packing up, Bill had kissed him. Actually _kissed _him, held him- and now it only seemed like a fading dream.

"Are you alright, Harry?" the boy shook his head and smiled up at Cedric, but it had no real feeling behind it. The Hufflepuff reached down and pulled Harry up.

"Come on then, there's one last song playing. Dance with me, Potter. I've gotta cheer you up somehow, don't I?" Cedric was so charming, there would be no way for anyone to deny him. Harry knew that he couldn't. He was upset, hurt, and a little angry truth be told, and maybe dancing with Cedric would make him forget. If only for a few minutes.

"You must've lost your mind," Harry commented as Cedric put his arms around Harry's waist, and Harry lifted his arms to rest them on Cedric's shoulders. He realized with some amusement that he was the girl here.

"I've thought that loads of times," Cedric said laughing as they moved to the beat of the slow music.

Harry thought that dancing with Bill would be ten times better, having his strong and finely muscled arms around him would feel even more fantastic. Their bodies were close, but Harry didn't think anything about it, his mind was wandering now.

He was imagining dancing with Bill. He closed his eyes and Cedric's dirty blonde, short hair turned red and long. He had a dragon tooth ear-ring in, and his dress robes fit him perfectly, they were black, classic. Perfect. He held Harry close, and whispered to him, touched him, kissed him. Loved him.

Harry rested his head against Cedric's chest and let his imagination go wild. He wasn't even at Hogwarts anymore, he was somewhere in Egypt, dancing with Bill in the middle of a desert under the bright and full moon.

Cedric tilted his head and moved Harry's so that he could actually see him, he lowered his head even further and touched his lips to Harry's.

The smaller boy's mind was ripped from it's fantasy world and he pulled himself away from Cedric. His hand went to his mouth and he left it there, shocked. Cedric looked shocked himself, but he moved quickly to try and mend things.

"I'm sorry, Harry, I don't know what I was thinking," the older boy apologized, looking imploringly into Harry's eyes.

"No, Cedric, it's fine really," Harry said forcing his words out as he took another step back. They were alone now, the music that they'd danced to was over, the band had long gone. Even the lights had dimmed.

"Harry, I moved too fast. I shouldn't have-" Harry stopped him and thought that he should at least try to reassure him. But he knew he couldn't, he felt in a way that he'd betrayed Bill. Even if they weren't together, it felt like he had.

"Please, don't, Cedric," Harry gave Cedric one last sorry look before turning and leaving the Great Hall as quickly as possible. He couldn't believe that he'd let this happen.

**HBHB**

Harry hadn't really spoken to Cedric after what'd happened, he was never sure what to say to him. He had given him the wrong idea, made him think that he wanted to be with him. He should have never accepted that dance.

He felt terrible, but since he was trying to avoid the other boy as much as possible he didn't get the chance to tell him.

"Harry, mate, you alright?" Ron asked as he sat across from Harry on the grass near the still slightly icy lake. Hermione had found a spell to melt what little ice that was left on the grass, and then they'd worked on drying it as well. It was nice out, it was just hell finding a way to relax with melting snow everywhere.

"Yeah, Ron I'm fine," Harry lied.

"There's been something up with you since Christmas. I'm not thick Harry," Ron replied as he lifted himself from off the ground so that he could actually see Harry.

Harry wasn't sure what to say next, it'd been so hard for him not to talk to Ron like he wanted to. To tell him everything, Ron was his best friend and he had been from the moment he'd first met him.

But he was afraid to tell him how he felt about Bill, afraid to tell him what'd happened. He was scared of the reaction Ron would have when he found out that he'd kissed Bill, been kissed by Cedric Diggory. Would he hate him? Harry hated not knowing, and being so afraid. He hated it. He'd been so stressed out, and it showed. Ron knew something was up.

He buckled under the stare that Ron had set on him, "I'm sorry, Ron. I'm sorry I haven't been talking to you lately."

Ron cracked a small, almost not there smile, hopefully Harry would let it out. He'd been hiding something, and it had hurt Ron not to know. So maybe Harry would talk. After their fight at the beginning of the year he had tried his hardest to keep things with him and Harry on good terms, and it had worked for the most part.

"Come on, mate you know you can tell me anything," Ron pressed on. Harry took a deep breath, he felt like he was about to dive into the freezing cold lake water like he had not too long ago.

"Ron something happened at Christmas. I was afraid to tell you," Harry cleared his throat. This was it, he let the words spill out as quickly as possible so that he wouldn't chicken out and stop himself.

"I kissed your brother," Ron's eyes went impossibly wide and his mouth fell open a little. He looked panicked for a moment.

"Which one?! All of them?…If you kissed Percy I don't know if I'll ever forgive you," Harry practically choked. He felt a sudden relief of tension, Ron hadn't immediately reacted in a violent way. Maybe he wouldn't be happy with it, but maybe he wouldn't hate Harry for it.

"Not all of them," Harry said nervously, "Just one," he said still more than a little apprehensive about this.

"It was Percy. God, it _was _Percy. I was only really joking before, but if you really kissed Percy, I'm sorry, but I don't feel too well," Ron said with a groan of pain. He didn't ever want to imagine Percy with anyone, especially not with his best mate of all people.

"Ron! Of course it wasn't Percy," Harry said feeling somewhat lighter than before. How was this going so well? Why wasn't Ron punching him? Screaming at him?

"Oh, Merlin's _balls_, Harry you scared me," Ron said falling back on the grass with a sigh of relief.

"It was Bill," Harry said quickly, it felt sort of like pulling off a band-aide, get it done fast or not at all. Ron was silent for a moment, and Harry felt himself squirm, when it only seemed to get more quiet Harry felt the old tension rising once again.

Ron sat back up and gave Harry a hard and almost calculating look. It was scary, it wasn't like Ron to be anything even remotely resembling serious. Harry took a gulp of cool air into his lungs, feeling the sudden need to get up and run into the cold lake.

"You know he's known for breaking hearts, Harry? He had at least half of Hogwarts pining after him when he went to school. I don't imagine that's changed much," Ron said as he got up and moved to sit closer to Harry.

"All I'm saying is be careful. He's a good guy, but he doesn't really realize what he does to people," Harry felt absolutely stunned. Besides the fact that it would worry him, why was Ron telling him this? He wasn't angry? He didn't hate him? He didn't want to never see him again.

"I just don't want you hurt," Harry felt relief like he hadn't felt in his entire life. It was like the weight the size of the world had suddenly been lifted from his shoulders. It didn't mean that things were going to be alright, with Bill especially but Ron was there for him again. He was protecting him, from his _own _brother.

"Thanks, Ron," Harry said feeling the urge to hug his friend, though he wouldn't.

"All I ask is that you don't give me details. I don't want details. You can talk to me about your…problems and stuff like that, I'm your best mate, s'what I'm here for. Just don't tell me what he kisses like or what kind of stuff he gets up to in bed, save that for Mione. I don't really fancy knowing that kind stuff," Harry pulled an indignant face and smacked Ron on the arm.

"I wouldn't ever do that!" he defended himself.

"Oh, yeah," Ron said grinning, "A girl never kisses and tells, right?" Harry lifted both hands this time and smacked at Ron while the taller male got up and tried to fend Harry off.

"I'm not a girl!"

"You slap like one, though!" Harry pulled out his wand and Ron's eyes went wide before he started running away laughing the whole way.

**BHBH **

**A/N: **I thought I should get in more about friendship. Harry definitely needs his Ron, and more with Hermione to come. I really want to get six reviews for every chapter before I post up a new one. That's just kind of like my goal. If I get that then I'll post the next chapter immediatly. So please, all feel free to review. ) I've finished the story, and I really love the ending. I can't wait for everyone to be able to read it! I've already got ideas for a sequel. But I'm not sure if I'll actually do it or not.

_I hope you decide to review!_

-Bloody


	6. Privet Pretenses

**Royally Tripping**

Chapter Six

**HBHB**

Harry's forehead pressed against the cool glass of his train compartment window as he watched the brightly lit scenery pass by in a blur of colors. He was on his way home. Or at least back to the Dursley's. He wouldn't ever be home there. How could he be? They weren't real his family.

Harry envied Ron every year especially around this time of the year. He could go home, and be with his family. Even Hermione, she had parents who loved her. Not ones who would make fun of her, beat her up, or force her to do chores all day long. Neither of them were treated like dirt.

He tried not to be so self-pitying but it was hard, when all the pitying things were so…big. So prevalent in his life, what else was there for him to think about?

Harry closed his eyes against the bright light of the compartment. He saw Cedric's lifeless face and dead eyes staring back at him. He instantly regretted ever closing them.

He hadn't ever been able to mend things with Cedric. He had left them in the awkward place that they'd been in since the moment he'd pulled away from Cedric and ran. He'd left things that way, and Cedric had died.

He felt guilt tear at him, he hadn't been able to save Cedric. He'd watched him die trying to protect the boy who'd rejected him and ignored him for weeks. Harry gulped and pushed back the urge to cry like a bloody girl.

He felt a small hand on his shoulder and he forced himself to pull himself away from whatever it was that he was doing. Harry turned to see Hermione, she was always there for him when he needed her, even when he hadn't actually said it allowed.

"Harry, I wondered if maybe this summer, you wanted to come and visit me? Stay with me and my family for a week or so? I've invited Ron as well," she offered, Harry smiled at his friend and pulled her into a hug. Her bushy but soft hair pressed into the side of his face in a surprisingly comforting sort of way.

They were alone so he didn't pull back immediately, he didn't want to. He'd needed this for a while now. Hermione hugged him back pulling him so close that he was finding it harder and harder to breath, not that he cared.

"I'm so sorry, Harry. For everything. For Cedric, for the tournament, for Bill," Harry had told her a long time ago about Bill. But of course she'd known. Hermione always knew everything, she could almost rival Dumbledore in her ability to practically read people's minds and dissect situations until she figured out every little thing that she wanted.

"I am too, Hermione," Harry said letting his head rest against her own, he closed his eyes and just let this be it. He didn't think about anyone else, anything else. Just this.

**HBHB**

Harry hadn't been able to go to Hermione's that summer, and neither had Ron. When he'd asked why they'd had to cancel neither Hermione nor Ron had given him a straight answer. Their letter's had been short, and cryptic.

He felt so out of things, his friends hardly owled him, he didn't receive papers anymore. It was almost the end of the summer and there hadn't even been talk of an invite to the Burrow. Of course there was no news from any of the Weasley's (besides Ron), he didn't know why he had expected it. Sirius hardly wrote, and when he did it was like Hermione and Ron's letters.

He was alone, and constantly being picked on by Dudley because of his reoccurring nightmares, about both Cedric, and Voldemort. The summer was most definitely, hands down, the worst he'd ever had.

And to top it all off, earlier tonight he'd been attacked by Dementor's, he'd saved his cousin, but he'd had to do magic to do it. He'd almost gotten kicked out of the house, not that he wanted to stay there, and he'd received a letter that said he'd been expelled from Hogwarts.

He was debating on running away, and never coming back. Leaving everyone behind. He didn't need these people, they'd all abandoned him. He didn't deserve to be treated like this.

It was less than ten minutes later when he had a handful of witches and wizards in his living room waiting to take him away from Number Four Privet Drive. Remus, Moody and a few other people behind them had come to Harry's room to speak with him, let him know what was going on. Moody and Remus had gone to go back to the rest of the order while he packed though to get things ready, leaving Harry alone with Tonks.

"Hi, Harry, I don't know if you remember me or not but I'm-"

"Tonks, yeah I do," Harry stuck his hand out to shake hers but she pulled him into a quick hug instead.

"It's good to see you, Harry," Tonks said before letting him go. She wiggled her eyebrows and blew the boy a kiss before her hair turned a bright fire hydrant red.

"I'm gonna get a quick look around, don't tell Moody, okay? He might just skewer me," she said smiling before she turned to leave the room. Her shoulder bumped into someone else's side and she fell back on her bum.

"Sorry!" she apologized in a loud whisper. Harry's almost fell down on his own when he saw who it was. Of course it was him. Of course it just had to be _him_.

Harry moved quickly so that he didn't even have to see him. He pulled out a few clothes that hadn't stayed in his trunk, and put them there shoving them to the bottom.

"It's no problem. You alright, then?" Bill asked, Tonks gave him a nod of her head and then let him pull her back up on her feet. She shook her head as he helped her up, she sent him a wink and then disappeared not bothering to answer him.

Bill was suddenly uncomfortable being left here with Harry like this.

"Hi, Harry," he said after clearing his throat. Harry almost dropped the letters he was holding in his hands. He hadn't actually expected Bill to speak to him.

He looked up briefly, "Hi," he replied trying not to stare for too long before dropping the letters into his trunk. He moved to his bed and reached over it to grab at a few pictures he's stuck up there, a darkly tanned hand reached over his shoulder and pulled off one of the ones he'd been having trouble getting to.

Harry turned and was frozen in place at the sight of Bill so close to him. Under the moonlight, cramped in his small room and practically pressed to him, Bill Weasley stood before him.

"Bill," Harry said before looking away. He didn't want to do this. Not again. He'd gone through enough pain because of William Weasley.

"Sorry," the older male forced himself away from Harry and he handed the teen his picture.

"Thanks," Harry said before moving to his trunk to sit the pictures in it.

"Need any help?" Bill offered. Harry shook his head and then dropped himself slowly onto the floor, he dropped his head, "Harry are you alright?" Bill asked alarmed, he moved to sit beside Harry on the floor.

Harry looked up and raised his eyebrows at him, "Yeah," Harry answered before turning back to the floor and lifting up one of the floor boards.

Harry had a few school books in there, his broom, his wand, a few old presents and cards, but best of all, his photo album. The one that had pictures of his parents in it, the one that Hagrid had given him at the end of his first year at Hogwarts.

"Why's your stuff in the floor, Harry?" the boy gave a shrug of his shoulders.

"If my family knew I had some of these things, they'd probably take them," Harry answered honestly before pulling them out and reaching out to put them into his trunk. All except for his broom like he'd been ordered.

"Why would they do that?" Bill asked honestly, not really knowing the extent of Harry's family's hate for magic.

"They hate me," Harry answered before moving away from Bill and closing his trunk.

Bill had somehow stood as well and reached Harry without making a single noise, so Harry was startled when he felt a hand take his own and turn him. Harry was suddenly staring at Bill's chest, but when he looked up he was staring at the face that had haunted his dreams even more than Cedric's.

"Bill, please," the red head looked sort of sad, it startled Harry honestly. He looked more upset than Harry had ever seen him.

"I'm sorry, Harry. I've been so stupid," Harry felt dread creep over him. He was apologizing for kissing him. He regretted it, he wished he hadn't done it. Harry felt the pain he'd tried to ignore come back and even worse than before.

"I shouldn't have ever-" Harry tried to get away from Bill, but he wouldn't let Harry go.

"Please, I don't want to hear this," he tried. Bill looked extremely hurt for a moment, but he didn't give up.

"Harry, please just let me say this?" he moved a hand to cup the side of Harry's face, forcing him to look at him. Harry didn't fight it this time. He gave in, like he knew he always would if Bill was involved. He didn't know how he'd tripped so royally and fallen for Bill Weasley, but he wished now that he could forget it.

"I shouldn't have kissed you at Christmas," Bill paused and Harry flinched. He'd known it."

"I mean, I shouldn't have left it the way I did. But I was so confused, I'm sorry. I didn't know what to do, I wanted to still," it seemed hard for him to find the right words to say but he had to at least try, "I wanted to stay with you Harry. But it was so confusing."

Harry had accepted his fate, to love Bill for the rest of his life, and never get any love in return. But to hear that he hadn't had to accept anything of the sort was almost like a physical blow to the gut.

He was speechless.

"You're so much younger than I am, Harry. You're my youngest brother's best friend, I didn't know what to do. Honestly I still don't know what to do, but I can't leave things the way that they are. Not after what's happened with Voldemort. Either of us could die, and then I'd never be able to make things right with you."

"I couldn't die without you knowing how I feel, Harry," Bill moved so that his mouth was hovering just above Harry's. He could kiss him, but he waited, he wanted to see if Harry's would stop him, or push him away, but when he didn't Bill didn't wait any longer.

The kiss lasted for only Merlin knew how long, and it was only interrupted when Tonks banged on the door.

"Oh! Sorry Moody, the door's stuck I think!" she tugged on the handle before she was able to get it to open.

"Keep quiet girl," Moody hissed slightly irritated by her loudness.

Harry and Bill had both had enough time to move away from one another. Harry locked his trunk and grabbed his broom. He stood ready and waiting while Bill rested against one of Harry's decorated walls, holding tightly to Hedwig's cage.

"Blasted door, Potter, that'll need replacing," Moody growled out before taking an end of Harry's trunk while Kingsley took the other end. They disappeared with Tonks moving behind them holding the lit end of her wand over their heads.

Harry gave Bill a slightly confused look before moving over to the door, he wiggled the handle. It was just fine. Just like it had been all summer. His uncle had replaced it (or had someone else replace all the door handles) earlier in the year.

"Gotta love Tonks," Bill said with a smirk before moving to the door to press his hand against it and lean on it a little. Harry looked up at Bill from where he leaned against he door holding his broom, he bit his lip nervously.

"You look cute when you're nervous, Potter," Bill said before leaning down to press a kiss to Harry's lips. He moved the door a bit and tapped Harry's behind, forcing the boy to move before he closed the door gently behind him. He walked back down the stairs with a grinning Harry behind him.

**BHBH**

**A/N: **Wow, we're almost to the end. Thankyou all so much for reviewing! I did not expect to get so many, I almost cried when I clicked on my e-mail a little while ago! Thank you all so much, I love you all, and I appreciate that you all took the time to review!

_I hope you decide to review!_

-Bloody


	7. Grimmauld Gamble

**Royally Tripping**

Chapter Seven

**HBHB**

"I've changed my mind," Harry said after unrecognized moments of sheer tension and fear, he turned but all that he could see was the broad and clothed chest in front of him. He looked up and saw Bill smiling down at him.

"Don't look at me like that," Harry said biting his bottom lip and feeling guilty already, they'd kept their secret for so long, well months really, but how was he supposed to tell everyone?

"We've got to do this," Harry shook his head and lifted his hands so that they rested on Bill's solid front.

"We can just run away? Sod school, and the Ministry, and the War, and… everyone," the messy haired teen said peeking out from under his bangs and glasses to stare imploringly at the red head who had slowly eased Harry away from the door while simultaneously wrapping his arms around him.

"They're our family. We can't leave them though, can we?" Harry sighed and eased himself further into Bill's arms. He dropped his head on the man's chest and moved his arms under Bill's to wrap him in a hug, seeking comfort mostly for himself.

"It was hard enough telling Ron. Now I've got to tell everyone," Harry heard Bill chuckle slightly, and he could hear it vibrate through Bill's chest, comforting him somehow. But not for long as aggravation at the laughing man hit him, Harry felt the sudden urge to bite the curse-breaking Weasley.

"And what's funny?" he said lifting his head to give Bill a nasty sort of glare, though it was a lot weaker than he'd meant it to be.

"You. Being afraid of a room full of Weasley's," Bill shrugged his shoulders and he smiled the way that always made Harry feel like his legs had totally given up on the concept of standing.

"You've faced Voldemort I don't know how many times, we've all lost count, and you're afraid of speaking to my family. _Your _family," Bill leaned down and pressed a small chaste kiss on the top of Harry's head.

Harry closed his eyes and gripped onto the back of Bill's dark brown tee-shirt, "I still don't think it's funny. What if they hate us? Hate _me_? They're all I've got left," Harry felt the arms around him tighten.

"You've got me," it sounded so final, and absolute. So strong. Harry only wished he could be like Bill now. How wasn't he nervous to come out to his entire family, and tell them that he was not only gay but that he loved Harry Potter?

Harry knew the Wizarding community was very open, extremely open actually (well the majority of it at least). And age was hardly a factor with how long most wizards lived. But it was hard for Harry to digest, and to accept. How would Sirius take it? Remus? Mr. and Mrs. Weasley? His stomach churned uncomfortably.

"Besides, I think it would be a little hard for Sirius to hate you…Or my Mum. I think she loves you more than she does me," Bill said managing a laugh, Harry even cracked a smile. But the nervousness eating at him was hardly placated.

"We'll see," Harry said as he finally lifted his head to look up at Bill. He looked so handsome, confident, and calm. Harry couldn't help but wish that he were at least anything like that at the moment. Bill let his hands fall from Harry's side but he immediately took Harry's hand into his own.

"We'll be fine, Harry. Either way you won't lose me, and I won't let you go," Harry felt a tingle rise up his spine and he finally really smiled. Bill always loved it the most when Harry smiled.

"Plus, I think besides Ron and Hermione, Ginny and Charlie know. And then of course Fred and George are as sneaky as hell, and Remus is more perceptive than anyone gives him credit for. Everyone but Mum, Dad, and Sirius I think at least have an idea about us," Harry remembered the looks that Fred and George had passed him earlier in the week when they'd been in the hospital waiting on Mr. Weasley before he was released after the snake bite in the Ministry.

They did look like they wanted to ask him something after Bill had left the room, they looked like they knew something was up. He was just thankful they hadn't said anything to him while their parents were still around, or after even.

Harry gave Bill's hand a squeeze, "I'm sorry Percy isn't here," Bill grimaced for a moment but the moment passed soon. He smiled down at Harry and then leaned in for a quick kiss.

"He's a Weasley no matter what anyone else says. And trust me, they never stay far from home for too long," Harry bit his bottom lip once again and tried to find that Gryffindor courage he was known for. Why had it suddenly left him?

"You ready?" Harry gave a nod of his head and took the small few steps that led them to the shut door to the small and dusty second, and cozier, living room of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place.

Harry looked down at Bill's hand holding his, he could see an old scar on his hand in the dimly lit hallway. He wanted to remember to ask Bill later where he'd gotten it, it was small and jagged, and at least while thinking about it, he didn't have to think about the waiting people inside the room.

Bill reached for the door handle and not even with one last glance back at Harry he pushed it open, smiling as if this didn't phase him in the least. Harry drew at least a little strength from that, so that he too came into the room, nervous still but at least looking somewhat human again.

**BHBH**

When he and Bill had walked into the room holding hands, at first no one noticed really, but it didn't take long until they all did. Harry thought that Remus was the first to notice, so before anyone could start asking questions Harry felt himself give in.

It had been like therapy, they hadn't been together long but Harry hated lying. Especially to these people. The most important people in his life. He had stomped on his fear halfway through spilling the truth, Bill had been there beside him a solid and strong constant source of support. Bill had given details here and there, contributed to the spilling of their guts- as Bill had liked to call it- and he'd given his half of some of Harry's stories.

By the end of this all Harry had watched all of them for their respective reactions to the news. Ron, who he had looked at the most during all of this, had his arm draped around the back of the couch with a smirk on his face, proud of Harry.

Hermione was sitting under Ron's arm, though it wasn't touching her really, he noticed though that she leaned into him. She kept smiling at the two of them like they had freed all the house-elves from their slavery or something heroic like that. It almost made Harry want to blush and hide behind Bill, which he'd had the urge to do more than once.

Fred and George who had Ginny sitting in between them were sitting on one of the small love-seats, Ginny looked absolutely shocked. Bill had been wrong about her knowing the truth, apparently. But Fred and George looked much like Ron did, only they looked like they' had a bet on Harry and Bill and each had made profits. They'd even high-fived one another.

Harry watched as Charlie, who sat on a hard backed chair by the warm fire, sent them both smiles that both warmed Harry and encouraged him to keep speaking. He'd have to remember to thank Charlie later, he was sure that Bill had already made plans like it from the way he was constantly smiling over at his little brother.

"Well, I certainly…I must say," Mr. Weasley cleared his throat and then gulped in a little air, he didn't finish his words though. Harry forced himself to look over at Sirius. He was leaning on Remus like his life depended on it, he looked totally out of it. Sirius looked older than Harry had ever seen him look before, with the exception of when he'd first seen him out of Azkaban.

"Sirius?" Harry asked, but the man didn't seem to hear him. Remus sent Harry a small smile, and tried to push Sirius off his shoulder to sit him up right again. Harry bit his lip now more nervous than he had been before, Bill seemed to sense it so he held on a little tighter to Harry's hand in silent comfort.

He hardly had the courage left to look back up at Mrs. Weasley. He hadn't dared to before, and even if he'd looked in her general direction before he'd looked over her shoulder at the edge of the fireplace behind her.

"You'll certainly have to adopt then," Harry felt his entire body freeze at the woman's words. The entire room did, Harry couldn't even hear the fire crackling anymore, or the cold wind beating on the old window panes outside.

Harry's mouth open and closed a few times, his throat seemed to have clenched up, he was finding it hard to even contemplate speaking. A blush spread out across his face and moved down his neck to hide under his shirt. _Adopt_?

Bill's hand had gone slack in his hand, the taller male even seemed to waver a bit on his feet.

"Molly?" Mr. Weasley said with wide eyes as he turned to his wife, she waved a hand in his face and sent everyone else in the room an callous look. She gripped her dress at the knees and pulled herself out of the second love-seat where she and Mr. Weasley had been sitting before she stood up.

"What? I still expect grandchildren. Not now of course," she said in a flippant sort of way, like she was speaking about the weather or something everyday like that. She straightened her dress and then made her way over to Sirius with a casual and yet somehow determined look on her face.

She sent Harry and Bill each her motherly smile that, at this moment, honestly frightened Harry, before she walked over to the main couch where Remus and Sirius were sitting near Ron and Hermione.

"Right, you great useless lump of a…" the last words were grumbled (and probably for the best) as she reached down and slipped her hands under Sirius's armpits before giving a great grunt of effort before she succeeded in what Remus had not. She lifted Sirius to sit up straight on the couch again.

Mrs. Weasley tapped the side of his face with her hand and started speaking to the grown man in harsh and whispered tones like he was a child while everyone, still shocked by what she'd said sat staring at her.

"He's your godson, now _bloody _talk to him," she said fiercely to dog animagus. When he didn't move she lifted a hand into the air, "Always got to be tough love with you doesn't it?" she sighed but she swung her hand back and popped him on the side of his head. Hard enough to where everyone in the room heard the _thunk _of her hand hitting his skull.

"Oi! What was that for, you _bloody _woman?" Sirius growled as he snapped out of it, he immediately lifted a hand to cradle the side of his injured head. He stuck his bottom lip out in an angry pout that Molly merely 'tut-ed' at.

Though he suddenly seemed to realize why he had practically fallen into a catatonic state in the first place. His face went red and he stood from the couch in one quick and grand movement. Molly had already moved to sit back down so there wasn't anything she could have done to stop him.

"What in the name of Merlin's _balls _did you do to my godson?" he raged at Bill swinging his arms around as he stamped a foot on the carpeted floors. Harry should have been many things at this moment: scared, frightened, hurt, angry. But he couldn't be, not when Sirius looked so utterly ridiculous. Though Bill didn't seem to see it that way.

It was apparently his turn to finally be nervous. He held onto Harry's hand a little tighter but he didn't back down, "I didn't do-" Sirius narrowed his eyes at Bill and pointed an accusing finger at the eldest Weasley son.

"Weasley, I'm going to _tear _your throat out and feed it to Kreature for breakfast!" Sirius said viciously, he looked positively rabid. Molly stood up red in the face as well and ready to shout. Ron looked a little frightened, while the twins in complete contrast were already mouthing words to each other grinning, probably betting on who'd win.

Harry suddenly felt nervous, was Sirius really this mad? Would he really hurt Bill? He held a tighter to the older man's hand and stood so that he was almost in front of him. But Bill didn't let him, he moved Harry back behind him so that he could stare down the older man.

"Sirius, really," Harry began to plead, but the man ignored him in favor of opening his mouth to start shouting again. Molly looked ready to explode, but Arthur jumped up to grab onto her hand to try and calm her so she was preoccupied with trying to fight him off, leaving time for Sirius to take a few large steps to Bill.

Charlie looked alarmed for a moment, actually afraid now of what Sirius was going to do. He noticed even Ginny about to stand, but they were both far too slow. A hand reached out and snatched at Sirius's ear. The man gave a great start, and shouted at the sudden twisting of his ear.

"Sirius," Harry tried to stop himself from bursting into laughter. Remus had Sirius by the ear, the man was hunched over trying to alleviate some of his pain, but it only seemed to worsen it.

"You have no right to yell at either of them," Remus had said this in such a certain and clear, yet soft and commanding way that everyone in the room stilled. Sirius even stopped his whining.

"Remus?" Harry asked suddenly uncertain and curious. The werewolf just gave Harry a patient look before turning back to Sirius.

"But I wasn't twenty five years old, and you weren't a ruddy fifth year now were you?" Sirius hissed from where he was now on the floor, on his knees trying to pry Remus's iron-like grip of his ear.

"What?" Harry asked, this time his eyes going wide as he dropped Bill's hand. Sirius froze, he hadn't exactly meant to say that.

"Nothing, Harry. _Really_," Sirius said forcing his head to turn so that he could smile at Harry. Hermione gasped as it finally came to her, but it only confused Ron further and he sent her a questioning look. Harry ignored it all though, instead he was staring at Sirius like he hadn't actually seen him before in his life.

"You and Remus?" there were several other gasps around the room and Harry even heard Ron shout one of his infamous, '_Blood hell_-'s.

"We were going to tell you," Remus said reasonably, "There just hasn't ever been a really good time to sit you down, you know," Harry's eyes moved up to Remus's amber ones, still in shock.

But he suddenly looked angry, "And you were mad at Bill?" Harry said with angry green eyes staring down at Sirius. The man looked guilty but he finally managed to get Remus to let go of his ear so that he could stand properly.

"Momentarily shocked out of my already shaky attempt at sanity, I would say," Sirius offered weakly. He suddenly did feel terrible. He had overacted, but it had only been naturally for him. He was an overprotective hothead, or at least that's what Remus always told him.

Sirius sent Bill an grudgingly apologetic smile, which the red head easily accepted, though he was still a little worried about Harry.

"I could…I don't know what I could do but it wouldn't be very pleasant," Harry said with thinning lips. He had been so afraid of how Sirius would react to all this, him out of everyone else. And he'd shouted at them!

"Harry, you know he didn't mean it," Bill tried, but Harry turned and sent him and glare which caused him to immediately shut his mouth.

"Harry, I'm sorry," Sirius said trying to make up for what he'd done, but Harry didn't want to hear it.

"I'm going to make you sorry! You scared me," Harry said with his eyes seeming to light on fire. Sirius blanched, this situation was oddly familiar to him. He looked at Harry's red and angry face and it suddenly hit him.

"Got his mother's temper," Sirius couldn't help but whisper over his shoulder to Remus who sighed before dropping his head into his hands. Harry's Mum'd had a temper, that was for sure, and he was certain that it wasn't a good thing for Sirius, since Harry had clearly inherited that same temper.

Harry looked taken aback for a moment, his fists unclenched, clenched again and then unclenched as if unsure about what they wanted to do. His eyes opened wide and he blinked owlishly. No one had ever told him that before. Of course they'd all told him he was like his mother, but they hadn't ever said _that _before.

He couldn't help but let it go. He felt the tension seeping out of him, and the anger leaking out of him like hot water being poured out of a tea cup.

"What?" Sirius stilled and looked back at Harry looking like he was ready to bolt at a moment's notice.

"I said…" he cleared his throat, unsure of his next words, "…that you've got your mother's temper," Harry heard Ron make a startled noise as Hermione grabbed onto his hand nervous. Harry was silent for a moment before he suddenly burst into laughter.

"You great git!" he said between painful gasps of air and continual laughter. Sirius looked more uncertain than before, sure that Harry was taking the piss out of him now. But he couldn't help but loosen up some as Harry's laughter continued.

"I think he's gone completely mental," Ron said weakly before Hermione lifted a hand to smack the back of his head, though she didn't let go of his hand.

Fred gave a nod of his head, "You would know, _Ronnie-kins_," Ginny gave a snort of laughter, and it wasn't long before the rest of the room laughed a long with them. The entire room, relieved that the tension had finally fled the room like Doby hoping to catch Kreature in the act of stealing.

"You're not mad, then?" Sirius checked. He confirmed to himself this time, in his head that Harry was very much like his mother. Easily angered, but easily amused and defused. That had been his only way to survive back in sixth year and on after she and James had gotten together. Amuse and defuse. Words to live by with any of the Potter's really.

Harry cracked a smile up at Sirius and moved quickly to hug the older man, she whispered up into Sirius's ear, "So long as you aren't," Harry's arms were wrapped tightly around Sirius's neck and his godfather wrapped his arms around Harry's back to hug him tightly.

"I'm sorry, Harry," the Gryffindor gave a nod of his head. He understood what Sirius wanted to say to him. Most people probably wouldn't, but he knew Sirius, through the short time that he had known his godfather he had learned to read him better than almost anyone else.

"You know I won't let anything happen," Harry said trying to comfort his godfather, "Not until I'm older," Sirius gave a nod of his head and he pressed a small kiss to the side of Harry's head. He had been there to see Harry be born, and just a little over 15 years later he was already coming to him with his first, he gulped here, boyfriend.

"A _lot _older," Sirius amended for Harry, who only smiled.

**HBHB**

**A/N: **I hope that didn't get too cheesy. I tried really hard! But it came out like it did, and I'm not going to change it. haha And I had to put a little Sirius/Remus in there. I love that pairing.

_I hope you decide to review!_

-Bloody


	8. Hollow Happiness

**Royally Tripping**

Chapter Eight

**HBHB**

Harry opened his eyes to a dark room, it was- he looked up at the flashing red lights near their bed stand- about three in the morning, that meant he hadn't been asleep for little more than thirty minutes. He turned his head to the side and saw the moonlit body of Bill.

He didn't have a shirt on, and his hair wasn't tied back but splayed out on the pillow behind him in a mess of red hair. He was practically glowing under the moon's light, and he looked absolutely breath taking. Harry smiled at the sight, he even had that old earring in, Harry had always loved that earring.

Letting the side of his head rest on his propped up hand, Harry was lying on his side and just watching the other man. He was the most handsome man Harry had ever seen. Harry bit the corner of his bottom lip and smiled a small half-smile reminiscent of the one always on Bill's face.

Harry laid back on the bed and stared up at the ceiling, it was white in the day, but with the moon shining brightly on it, it looked silver, maybe even a little blue. Harry closed his eyes, the sound of Bill's deep and even breathing lulling him, he heard the faint sound of soft and slow music; he could feel the fabric of newly pressed, and thick robes under his hands as he danced; the could see bright lights floating above them, and yet darkness surrounding them; he could smell the scent of a chocolate covered vanilla cake, and thousands of different perfumes and colognes around them.

The nineteen year old young man looked down at the hand resting on his chest, the cool feel of the gold band on his ring finger warming almost instantly when he moved his other hand to twist the ring around his finger. Something he often found himself doing these days.

Their wedding had been held at Hogwarts. It'd been in the Great Hall, while the reception had been outside near the lake under large white tents as their cover. There had been small lights, almost like lightening bugs, flying around them only they were brighter but not harsh. The lighting had been dim otherwise, but the small floating lights had made up for it. They had been surrounded by darkness as they danced throughout the entire night.

The lake was alive under the moon, there was some spell on it so that there was a fountain sitting just on top of the water. It had been surrounded by small floating lights, as the fountain let water flow freely from each different level of it's stone body.

Harry smiled at the still fresh memories that came back to him. He'd only gotten married two days ago. He and Bill had gone to Egypt for their honeymoon. They weren't going to live there so Bill had at least wanted to take Harry around, show him what Egypt was really like.

The past couple of nights had certainly been the best of Harry's life, that he could remember. Being with Bill finally, not having to hide their relationship from anyone. He had hated keeping it secret from so many people, but it had been for Bill's protection. The less people that knew during war-time the less chance that there would be for Bill to be hurt.

Though that tactic hadn't spared Bill for long. He had been attacked. Fenrir Greyback had attacked Bill, when the Death Eaters had attacked back in Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts, leaving scars on his face and even neck. It was honestly a miracle that he had even lived. They were lucky that it hadn't actually been a full moon, and Greyback had only infected him to the smallest of degrees and he hadn't actually become a werewolf.

The entire time that Bill had been in the hospital wing at Hogwarts, Harry had stayed beside Bill, never once leaving his side. He stayed in the hospital for as long as he was allowed, hardly sleeping or eating. Just waiting for him to finally wake up.

When he had woken up, he'd been in a state of shock, not sure at all how to digest the fact that he'd been attacked. At first he'd been understandably self-conscious about the way that he looked, but it only seemed to worsen with time. Bill had always loved the way he looked, and he had planned on being that way forever, though thankfully he had never been vain or brag-ish about it.

He had insisted for days that Harry not see him, even though he had been there for weeks helping with Bill's healing. Not that Bill cared.

Harry's heart had broken when Bill had even gone so far as to tell Harry that if he didn't want to be with him anymore that he could leave. He wouldn't blame him. Harry still found it hard to breathe when he thought about the way that Bill had looked at him the first night he'd woken up and seen his face.

Every time that Harry thought of the raw, intense fear, and pain in Bill's eyes his heart seemed to squeeze painfully like it was in the iron grip of a giant's hand. Bill had been so afraid of Harry taking him up on his offer. Especially after they had both heard of what would happen to Bill around the time of the full moon.

But Harry hadn't cared, he'd held onto Bill's hand just like he had the night that he finally announced to everyone that they were a couple, trying his best to show his support and his love. He didn't care that Bill would crave far less than well done meats; he didn't care that Bill'd want to be outside constantly under the moon; he didn't care that Bill would crave things that at the time Harry wasn't able to give. Though he still admittedly blushed at the thought.

The sheets of their bed tugged to the side as Harry rolled back onto his side to look back at Bill. If he looked he could see the faint scars littering Bill's tanned and mildly freckled face. He moved on the bed and reached a hand across Bill's chest and rested his own on the older man's, he lifted his right hand and let one of his fingers gently ghost over the longest of the scars.

It started above Bill's eyebrow and moved down over the bridge of his nose to his jaw. It was a little longer, but similar to the shorter and slightly more jagged one that had adorned Remus's face.

Bill's dark ginger eye lashes made a small and almost fluttering movement as Bill began to wake up. Harry traced his finger over the man's perfectly kissable lips and he smiled when he could finally see the dark chocolate colored eyes of his husband. Bill smiled as he took a deep breath in through his nose, and let it slowly make its way back out of his mouth while he reached his arms out to stretch in a half-hearted sort of way.

"You've woken me up," Bill said in a lazy tone as his half lidded eyes tried to focus on the face right above his own. Harry smiled and leaned down to press a kiss against the smallest of Bill's scars just over his temple, it disappeared in the man's red hair but it was still visible, though hardly. It was Harry's favorite place to kiss Bill, other than his lips of course.

"Time?" Bill asked as his fingers moved to slowly draw circles on Harry's naked lower back, they were small and then large, and then just lines and then squares, anything really, but all just pointless invisible patterns full of affection.

"Thee something," Harry said with a small smile as he pulled his face a little further from Bill's. Harry noticed his husband's mouth begin to open for him to speak, but he yawned again instead. He felt some guilt in waking Bill up this late, but he hadn't exactly meant to. Or perhaps he had, he thought with his smile widening.

Bill reached up and pressed a kiss to Harry's more than willing mouth, the smaller male pressed his own lips closer to Bill's and smiled into the slow and almost lazily paced kiss. He knew that he never wanted to lose this, he wanted to always be able to kiss Bill, he wanted to always see his face before bed and then in the morning.

He almost laughed at the thought, he wondered exactly what had happened to make him so sickeningly cheesy. But he couldn't find a perfectly logical reason, and he didn't want to find one.

Harry moved his tongue languidly against Bill's and cherished the taste of the other male. He wanted to never forget that taste, or the way that Bill always liked to nip a little at his bottom lip towards the end of their kiss.

He never wanted to lose the feel of Bill's slightly rough and calloused, yet gentle hands moving against his body. He wanted to memorize every feature, every scar, and every line and contour of Bill's face.

When they pulled away from the kiss, Harry couldn't help but smile down at the slightly smirking man under him, "I suppose there won't be any sleeping tonight, then?" Harry's smile turned into a wide grin and he shook his head down at the man holding him.

Bill's smirk grew at Harry's shaking head, he bit his lip in a surprisingly alluring imitation of Harry before he held Harry to flip their bodies so that he lay on top of his young husband. He settled between the messy haired young man's legs and pressed their naked bodies flush together.

"I'm amenable to that," Harry couldn't help the laugh that escaped him at that. He lifted his hands and ran them through Bill's hair before meeting him halfway in another deep kiss.

**BHBH**

"Teddy it's dinner!" Harry called, "Bill, come on now, you two can't stay outside all night!" Harry said as he waved a spoon at the two figures running around under the barely moonlit sky. He couldn't help but be amused by the two of them, Bill had immediately taken to being a father, just as Teddy had immediately taken to Bill. He couldn't help but love having a family, something he'd always wanted.

They had adopted the little boy only a few months after they'd married. He'd been living with his grandmother before that, but she was all too happy to give Teddy a home with the two parents that he wouldn't have otherwise.

"Aw, Daddy!" Teddy cried as he gripped his broom tightly, Bill stood holding both the front and back end of the broom as it hovered just above Bill's head.

"Just a little more!" cried the four year old just before he gave a shriek of delight when Bill suddenly dipped the child's broom forward, though it was hardly a foot, it seemed like far more to the little boy.

"I had you out there all morning, and you've been out there all night flying," Harry said trying his best to find Bill in the darkness to glare at him in a Molly Weasley fashion.

"Darling, come on," Bill said grinning, Harry could tell because they'd moved closer to back porch lights of the only year old rebuilt Godric's Hollow. He and Bill had moved in only days after their honeymoon in Egypt, and neither of them could have been happier about how it'd turned out.

"We've been at this for," Harry looked down at his watch, "getting on an hour now. Inside or you both starve. And you won't have time to eat in the morning! We're going to meet up with Grandma and Grandpa before we go to Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione's wedding!…And early!"

Harry wasn't able to stop himself from laughing as they both zoomed in past Harry and into the kitchen, Bill still holding tightly to the broom while Teddy now had a hand on top of Bill's head.

Bill, in only a few quick motions, pulled the broom out from under Teddy and caught him in his strong and tanned arms. Teddy laughed and clung tightly to Bill's neck, his eyes closed in both excitement at their speed, and a little thrill of fear at the sudden drop.

"Dad, can we go again after dinner?" Teddy asked looking Bill in his bright chocolate brown eyes, he wrapped his legs around the man's torso and tried to stop himself from giggling, though he wasn't very successful.

Bill smiled, looking back into the bright and almost amber colored eyes of the little boy. He ruffled the mop of slightly long, and bright blonde hair on the top of his head, the boy giggled and dropped himself forward back onto Bill's chest.

"If your Daddy doesn't mind," Teddy turned to Harry with wide and pleading eyes. Harry groaned, he hated this part, having to be the bad guy, Bill always did it to him. But he smiled at the little boy looking hopefully up at him.

"If you and Dad eat all your vegetables," Teddy immediately grinned and clapped his small hands together cheerfully. Bill's face fell, he sent Harry a half-hearted glare, he hated eating vegetables. Harry gave a shrug of his shoulders and a grin as he finished setting out the food.

"They're good for you," Harry said defending himself, "And you two hardly eat any," he said pointing the fork in his hand at Bill as he accused him.

He moved over to Bill, planted a kiss on the man's lips, making Teddy pull a face at the two, before he lifted Teddy from Bill's arms. Harry sat the wiggling boy down at the table, "You need to wash your hands?" Harry asked as Bill went and did that exact thing. Teddy gave Harry a wide and guilty smile as he quickly moved to sit on his hands.

Harry had a hard time suppressing his laughter, "Right, I'll take that as a yes. Let me see them," Teddy tried his best innocent look, which always worked on Bill, and then rubbed his hands furiously on his khaki shorts leaving behind dirt before lifting them in front of his eyes to show Harry.

"See," Teddy said drawing the word out as he peaked from between his fingers up at Harry. The dark haired man smiled and then reached down to pick the little boy up. Bill had just sat down when Harry moved to take Teddy into the kitchen to wash his hands.

While they were away Bill moved quickly and snatched Harry's plate and replaced it with his own. Harry didn't hate vegetable but he didn't exactly like them either, and Bill noticed immediately that Harry had put fewer vegetables and more meat on his own plate then on Bill's. He smirked at his own cleverness.

Harry came back smiling, he sat Teddy down in his slightly raised seat and then sat himself down. He smiled at his husband before they all went to eat their food. Bill couldn't hide his smirk as he began eating all his veggies. When he finished he sent his smirk over Harry's way, who was calmly eating his own dinner.

"Done," Teddy looked up and practically squealed, Harry licked his most likely sauce covered teeth before he smiled over at Bill.

"How's the meat?" the red head looked down at the meat on his plate, he moved it a little and gave a shrug of his shoulders.

"I haven't touched it yet, why?" Bill asked confused. Harry couldn't help but smile again, this time on it looked like he was keeping a secret. Bill suddenly felt dread creep up his spine. He moved the meat on his plate with his fork and noticed all the greens that it had been sitting on top of, hiding.

"Can't trick the old trickster," Harry said with a small chuckle, even Teddy couldn't help but laugh at his Dad's newest problem.

"Harry," Bill practically growled, the younger male's eyes went wide when Bill pushed his chair back from the table, with his hair covering both his eyes and frowning face.

"You little, Slytherin!" Bill suddenly stood, and pulled a laughing and practically squealing Harry out of his chair, while Teddy gave another high pitched shriek of amusement. Bill threw the smaller male over his shoulder and then ran him into the living room, he dropped Harry onto the almost too large and cushioned couch. Harry laughed as Bill ran his fingers all over Harry's body tickling him.

"Cheater!" Harry said through his bouts of uncontrollable laughter, and his constant squirming as he tried to move out from under his husband.

"You're the little sneak!" Bill said grinning down at Harry as he committed one of the greatest sins in Harry's book. Harry hated to be tickled above all else.

By the time that Bill had decided that Harry's punishment was over, little Teddy had already run into the living room as well. He was holding a few pieces of broccoli in his small hands and munching on them as he cheered for each parent. They were rolling on the couch like children, wrestling, tickling and laughing. Teddy was laughing like he hadn't ever seen anything more amusing in his entire life.

When it was all over, they both collapsed on the couch, Harry lying breathless with the back of his head resting on the top of Bill's arm and with his body pressed into Bill's side as they both gasped for air and tried to stop their laughter. Harry had even had to wipe tears from his eyes he'd laughed so hard only mere torturous moments before.

Teddy, feeling left out, moved to the couch and climbed on top of both his parents. His small pink tongue poked out from behind his smiling mouth and he grinned a grin that could only be described as mischievous. Before either parent could stop him, Teddy reached down and stuck a piece of broccoli into each Harry and Bill's open and laughing mouths.

"Can we go fly now?" he asked with squinting and smiling eyes down at both his loudly laughing parents.

**HBTHBT**

_The End_

**A/N: **I hope this wasn't way cheesy! But I needed to do an Epilogue type thing. I hope everyone liked it. I was all too happy to include little Teddy. I love that little kid. I'm still not sure if I will do a sequel, but if I do, I'm sure it'll be a cute one-two-shot or something like this. I'm sorry I didn't post this last night, I was just a little upset that I couldn't manage to get more than two reviews for that last chapter. But oh well. I hope I can get more for this one! haha

Ta-Ta for now!

_I hope you decide to review!_

-Bloody


End file.
